Servant of Evil
by Nariel Helyanwe
Summary: Prussia had always been protective. Even more so when Germany was concerned.


**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Hetalia**_** or **_**Servant of Evil**_**. ****This work is merely for leisure and not for any profit whatsoever.**

**AN: This is a repost of my original 'Servant of Evil', which was taken down because I'd written the actual lyrics of **_**Servant of Evil**_** in it. The lyrics have now been removed, but the story remains the same. Thanks to those who read and reviewed the original story and to those who are reading this one. If it's not too much trouble, please drop a review on your way out(;**

**Nariel H.**

**Summary: **Prussia had always been protective. Even more so when Germany was concerned.

* * *

><p><em>Servant of Evil<em>

Prussia had always been protective. He'd been so with Old Man Fritz, with France, Spain, Hungary, heck even England when they'd been allies for the Seven Year's War. So it wasn't any surprise to him when he felt his protectiveness well up when he found his baby brother. Even if Holy Rome was a brat. On the bright side, Holy Rome was, and Prussia _was_ proud to admit it, a good fighter. Not excellent, but he would get there soon. So until he did, Prussia would protect him, because that's what big brothers do.

* * *

><p>"Teach me."<p>

Prussia glanced at the little country standing above him as he lied on the grass, "Why don't you ask Specs or Hungary? I doubt even my awesomeness would have you running all the way from Austria to Berlin just for swordplay lessons."

"You're better than Austria in swordplay, and Hungary won't teach me. She says it's 'unladylike'." Holy Rome let out a petulant pout.

Prussia cracked a small smile at his statement, "Alright Brat. The awesome Prussia will teach you. So you damn well better improve and become the best." He paused, "After the awesome me of course."

* * *

><p>They were countries, not people. It was what Prussia had known even before he had been the Teutonic Knights. For close to seven hundred years he'd been able to keep his feelings as Prussia and Gilbert separate. He'd been friends with Francis for hundreds of years, despite the countless wars Prussia and France had.<p>

That friendship with Francis was abruptly and mercilessly crushed in the same manner France had come upon Holy Rome.

The familiar sense of rage and anger took over him, robbing him of any mercy, and this time he didn't bother fighting the bloodlust.

With a ferocious battle cry, he launched himself at France, literally paving a bloody path between them. He'd been upon the surprised Frenchmen within seconds, his almost animalistic and desperate blows pushing back the blonde until he bid a hasty retreat. Prussia didn't care; he couldn't care because the Brat was _not moving_ and _meinGottwhatwashesupposedtodo?!_

He'd manage to rack up enough land-_"Just enough land for him to survive, please!"_- just in time, but still too late.

"Who are you?"

He's wasn't crying, his eyes were just sweating _verdammt!_

* * *

><p>"You seem familiar, safe… A-Are you mein Bruder?" The brat was still very perceptive.<p>

"Damn right! I, the awesome Prussia, am your Bruder!" Prussia smiled, crimson eyes unusually soft and blurry with what was obviously _not _tears. He ruffled the injured boy's hair gently, "So you rest now Ludwig; Bruder will keep you safe."

Prussia swore to look after him; he would keep his Bruder safe.

* * *

><p>Prussia reached up to ruffle Ludwig's hair, like he'd first done so when Ludwig was still little.<p>

He smiled, Ludwig wasn't so little anymore; but he was still his kleiner Bruder.

* * *

><p>"Ve~ Germany! Germany! It's me, Italy! I've come to help you~ Pasta~"<p>

"ITALY!"

Ludwig was on the verge of entering a new war. Prussia sighed, "I hope you know what you're doing West. This war… It doesn't feel good."

* * *

><p>"Gas them."<p>

Did Ludwig feel it? The pain the young, weak and old felt as they were massacred? Or was his Bruder too deep in the bloodlust already?-

"This war will bring about a new, better age for us Bruder! Hitler has made us strong. He has made _me_ strong."

Ludwig's smile was blinding; it made the pain he felt at Auschwitz almost worth it. Almost.

'_West, do you hear it? The cries of your children?'_

Prussia doesn't say anything.

* * *

><p>"E-East, we've lost." Ludwig looked so scared, so small, shaking in his arms. He'd grown strong, become bigger, taller than Prussia. But he was still Prussia's kleiner Bruder.<p>

"Don't worry West, I'll keep you safe." He'd sworn to protect Ludwig. He'd done so for over a century, he wasn't going to stop now.

* * *

><p>"The root of the problem is Prussia, he raised Germany, da? The biggest monster should receive the biggest punishment."<p>

"Mon ami Prussia is_ not _a _monster!_-"

"He isn't, but that doesn't make him innocent frog."

* * *

><p>"Prussia is officially dissolved." He didn't flinch, didn't beg when the pain hit, when Feli started sobbing, when Kiku started protesting. Ludwig's economy would recover soon enough; his Bruder was safe.<p>

* * *

><p>Prussia placed his brow on Ludwig's, clear crimson eyes staring resolutely at tearing sky-blue ones, "Take care of yourself kleiner Bruder; we'll see each other again."<p>

Prussia refused to disappear. He stood tall, straight and proud when America and his band of 'heroes' shipped him off to Russia's home.

His heart clenched when he heard Ludwig's defiance.

"_NEIN!_ YOU WILL NOT TAKE MEIN BRUDER! I AM NAZI GERMANY- _I WON'T LET YOU!_"

* * *

><p>November 9th, 1989.<p>

"Hallo kleiner Bruder."

* * *

><p><em>Fin~<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Translations:<strong>

**German:  
>Mein Gott- MyOh God  
>Verdammt- Damn it<br>(Kleiner) Bruder: (Little) Brother  
>Nein: No<br>Hallo: Hello(informal)**

**French:  
>Mon ami: My friend<strong>


End file.
